Iron Lights
by Shironami Kane
Summary: G1 Up in Alaska a scientist has discovered Energy-producing creatures and the Autobots and Decepticons converge there to claim them. Unfortunately for the Autobots Spike, Chip and the scientist have a very rocky history.
1. Unsolved Mysteries of Earth

Iron Lights

By Shironami Kane

Summery: G1 Up in Alaska a scientist has discovered Energy-producing creatures and the Autobots and Decepticons converge there to claim them. Unfortunately for the Autobots Spike, Chip and the scientist have a very rocky history.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers hasbro/Takana does.

* * *

Chapter One: The Unsolved Mysteries of Earth

The scientific community across the world where all marveling over the new buzz that was making the airwaves. A new kingdom of species had been discovered. Not a plant because it was an organism that could move and had a skeletal and muscular system. But is also wasn't completely animal since it seemed to also take energy from the sun and it had cell walls. A huge press conference had been scheduled with the spokesman of the scientist who discovered the creature. Apparently the discoverer was of a hermit type of disposition and lived in their work. Wheeljack, Perceptor and Skyfire all tuned into the press conference though Teletraan 1 thanks to it tapping into the broadcast going across several University airwaves.

A middle aged man with salt-and-pepper colored hair and bushy mustache stood on a podium before a crowd of very excited scientists and reporters, "Hello, I am Dr. Erik White, I am a cryptozoologist and will be standing in for the discovery of the creatures on the persons request. They after all do not want any unscrupulous people disrupting their work. Any questions you have I will be able to answer through the person's prewritten note-cards."

A man near the front asked the first question, "Dr. White! How was the discovery of the creature made? Was it accidental or was the scientist who discovered the creatures looking for them?"

Dr. White shuffled through a few cards and found one drawing it up as he dutifully began to read, "I discovered what I call the Aurora Ferruminus while doing research on the creatures commonly known as "Sasquatch." I still hope to find proof that the giant ape-like creatures do exist and I theorize that they are very timid creatures."

There where a few murmurs in the crowd and Skyfire turned to Perceptor as he inquired, "Maybe the scientist is a person who specializes in the discovery of new species?"

Perceptor nodded and said, "A colleague of Dr. White then. As cryptozoology seems to be a less popular form of biologic study to most human scientists the ones who are in the study of hidden creatures would be very closely knit I would hypothesize."

"What can you tell us about the creature?" A reporter in the center back of the room called out and Dr. White acknowledged the question with a nod.

"First I will show a few pictures of the creatures and a short film of them. Then I will read the explanation the discoverer has given me." Dr. While clicked a button on the podium and a screen behind him blinked to life and began to show a few slides. The creatures where amazing!

The first picture was a profile shot. The creature at first seemed to simply look like a small bird such as a swallow or a fly-tail but instead of feathers that where a solid color they where clear and seemed to be giving off a bluish-pink light. The next slide was the same bird but it was staring seemingly into the lens of the camera and it was now glowing a golden-orange color. A third slide showed a small flock of the odd birds that where flying off into the sky. The flock was all glowing a green color and in the wake of their flight there seemed to be a glowing substance falling off their bodies like smoke.

Next a small clip began to play, showing a large specimen perched up high in the branches of a tree there was a flicker of blue light to white when suddenly the bird seemed to erupt into a fountain of light. For a whole twenty seconds a seemingly endless amount of blue energy erupted from the bird before it the light finally melted away, the camera zoomed in a little and the odd avian was much smaller now and with a ruffle of it's now clear feathers it swooped away into the night.

The clip stopped and Dr. White took out a card and began to read out loud to the astonished crowd, "Date, July 17th 1986. I have been observing these new creatures since I first caught a sight of them on June 10th 1986. There is still much I do not know about these strange avians. They seem to be nocturnal creatures but I observed the blue avian from my film standing out in full sunlight with its wings outstretched. I hypothesize that the colors of the avians are linked to danger warnings, signals for appropriate food and for finding mates. They are omnivores it seems as I have seen them eat squirrels, berries, bugs and fish. Their preferred form of food though appears to be sunlight via photosynthesis and they fly into the Aurora Boreales and seem to like the magnetic energy that my equipment gives off."

"Why did the discoverer call them Aurora Ferruminus Dr. White? Ferrum means iron in Latin but the avians seem not to have metallic qualities?" A scientist to Dr. White's right questioned.

Dr. White pulled a card from his stack and smiled broadly as though amused and he began to read, "I have named the new creatures Aurora Ferruminus as a tribute to the Cybertronians who are currently living on Earth. These avians reminded me that though there are amazing things out beyond Earth there is so much more to be discovered on my own planet. I hope if any of you galactic visitors are listening to this that you pause and think on what discoveries lay in wait for you if you take time to look a little closer. I know I have and I do not regret it one bit."

The Autobot scientists said nothing but an air of inspiration seemed to fill each of them. Wheeljack laughed and said, "Now I definitely have the inspiration to finish my Photon Disassembler."

Perceptor nodded in agreement and said, "Yes, I too feel the words of this human have made me want to look closer at the geological steams of carbonic granite that I found yesterday."

Skyfire sighed wistfully and as he leveled an optic on the screen with the conference he turned and started to the door to leave the Ark, "I'm going to explore Earth for a few weeks. If there is an emergency that requires me my com-link will be open. I came to this planet 15 million years ago to explore it and by Primus I'm going to do it. Expect me back in a month."

Wheeljack was already heading back to his lab but he waved to Skyfire and said, "Have a good time out there Skyfire!"

Far away from the Ark as the press conference wrapped up and Dr. White began packing his supplies humming cheerfully with the knowledge that his 'informant' was enjoying their time exploring the wilderness in search for the not-so-far fetched legendary Sasquatch. As he turned to grab a pad of paper there was a crash as the roof caved in and Dr. White yelped as a strong metal hand wrapped around him and lifted forcefully him out of the room.

He was disoriented but finally managed to look over at his captor. A pair of gleaming red eyes stared at him and Dr. White instantly recognized it as one of the earth pillagers known as Decepticons. Starscream squeezed the man and with a hiss growled, "You flesh-bag scientist will tell me where to find the person who discovered those energy creatures or will face the consequences."

"N-no. I-I won't let you find them. I will keep the person from you even if you crush me." Starscream sneered at the bravado of the human. He was brave but stupid. He had messed with enough humans to know how to get one to talk.

"If you do not tell me where to find the scientist I will find your disgusting family and crush them in front of you and will keep finding more and more people who you are close too until you tell me and once you do I will let your end be painless." Starscream gave the man a squeeze at the end as emphasis.

Dr. White began to hack and cough and with all the courage he could muster hissed, "You would never be able to find my family. They are each on opposite sides of the world and with a planet of this size you would never find them before either news of my death could reach them or news of my kidnapping and by then they will disappear into Earth's population of 5 billion people."

"You are risking your pathetic life on keeping this person a secret. They must be very important to you then. A friend of great importance or even...a family member." Starscream laughed as he stole Dr. White's data before simply dropping the man and blasting off into the sky. He had been very fortunate to have accidentally tapped into the private conference. He had formed a plan in less than two minutes and would finally pull it off this time. Those creatures of earth would give him all the energy he would need to overthrow Megatron and rule the universe.

Two family members and a best friend to choose from. The humans best friend was a Dr. Archibald Chase, the father of the Autobot's disabled human friend. The humans mate was a Dr. Cassandra White who was in the African Congo, her specialization was cryptobotony. And finally the man had a daughter, upcoming freshman to collage Valorie White who had won four State science fairs consecutively and was on a summer hiking trip in Alaska. The since the avians 'loved to fly into the Aurora Boreales' Starscream deduced that he needed to go to Alaska. This time he would be the winner.

* * *

End Chapter One

Well, first chapter up! What do you think? Please review and tell me what you like/dislike about it!


	2. What's In A Name

Iron Lights

By Shironami Kane

Summery: G1 Up in Alaska a scientist has discovered Energy-producing creatures and the Autobots and Decepticons converge there to claim them. Unfortunately for the Autobots Spike, Chip and the scientist have a very rocky history.

* * *

Chapter Two: What's In A Name

Spike was enjoying some downtime in the Rec Room of the Ark with Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Jazz and Optimus the five of them just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. About two hours previously Wheeljack had passed by the doorway as he was twisting a pair of pliers in a boxy machine. As he was focused on his work he made a mumbled greeting. Red Alert and Inferno had been in the room with them at the time and Red Alert had immediately laid into Wheeljack about proper safety and security protocols and how any experiment had to be completed in a lab. The irate security officer had then forcefully escorted Wheeljack back to his lab with Inferno trailing right behind them. After that it had all been quiet again.

The peace of the afternoon however was shattered when Mirage entered the room and hastily made his way over to the group.

Mirage saluted and gave a quick report, "Optimus sir. There is an urgent call for you from a Dr. White. He says that he has reasons to believe a Decepticon is after his child."

Optimus nodded and said, "Thank you Mirage, I'll be right there." He then stood and rushed out of the room with the rest of the curious group following right behind him. Inside the Communications Room the video screen showed the image of a man who looked like he had been in a losing fight with a cement floor. Relief flooded the scientist's bruised face at the sight of the Autobot leader.

"Thank you for responding to my call so quickly. I went to the police but this is a problem concerning a Decepticon so I was directed to you. I'm afraid an hour has already passed since the Decepticon left me to search for my daughter."

"Why would a Decepticon go after your daughter when he already had you in his clutches," Jazz asked, "Decepticons always kidnap scientists directly to get what they want, they don't bother with the scientist's children."

"That's the problem, I'm not the one who has what he is looking for." Dr. White pleaded, "My daughter discovered a new creature while she was on a trip that gives of huge amounts of pure energy. If he finds her he will surely harm her if she doesn't show him where to find what he's looking for."

Optimus nodded solemnly and said, "We will do everything in our power to keep your daughter safe Dr. White. Tell us where she is located and we will set out immediately to give her escort and protection."

Dr. White nodded and said, "I speak to her every three days unless there is an emergency. Two days ago in our discussion her coordinates where at 60°20'N and 140°E in north Central Alaska. That was two days ago though and by now she's probably moved at least thirty miles in either direction so she could be anywhere within a 280 square mile radius."

"Don't worry sir. The Autobots will definitely find her before any Decepticons do," Spike cheered causing the scientist to look over to him with wide eyes.

"Why if it isn't young Simon Witwicky. I haven't seen you in years boy. I must say you look completely different without all the leather and spikes."

The Autobots glanced curiously over the suddenly bashful Spike and it was Bumblebee who broke the silence by asking, "Why did Dr. White call you Simon? Isn't your name Spike?"

Spike rose an eyebrow and he said, "That's just my nickname. Simon is my real name, don't tell me you think my dad's real name is Sparkplug."

"It isn't?" Sideswipe mused, how interesting. Humans could have two completely different names, one they were born with and one they went by. He vaguely wondered if all humans had two names.

"No Sideswipe, my dad's name is William."

"How did you get the nickname Spike?" Jazz asked but it was Dr. White who answered the question.

"If you met him five years ago you would know why. Simon here was a little punk and hell-raiser who wore leather and spiked knuckles all the time. Without his father around he was constantly running wild. Sam Witwicky did a good job whipping him into shape though it seems. Nothing like working on oil rigs and on construction projects all summer long while the rest of the kids have fun to straighten a rowdy kid up."

Bumblebee laughed at Spikes suddenly sullen expression and Optimus turned to Jazz, "Find out who is closest to the location and send them first, the six of us will be there shortly to back them up."

Jazz went to the consul of the computer and typed rapidly for awhile before he spoke, "Hound is the closest person to the location but Skyfire is currently flying in the same direction. I can give Skyfire a call to have him pick up Hound and the two of them could be there within about an hour."

Optimus nodded and said, "Do it. Dr. White we will have your daughter safe, you can count on us."

Dr. White smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you so much for helping Optimus Prime. Valorie has so much ahead of her and I don't want Decepticons to ruin any of her dreams."

"Autobots, let's roll out!" There where several engines started and before a second had passed the six Autobots as well as Spike had vacated the room. High in the rafters Laserbeak stretched his wings and flew out the top of the Autobot headquarters and swiftly made his way back to the Nemesis. Megatron would definitely find this information very useful.

As the conversation between the Autobots and Dr. White played out a cruel smile grew on Megatron's face, "Starscream, I see you have a new project but you are being too careless. You left the human alive and know thanks to his contact with those blasted Autobots I know even more than you do about how to get to this human explorer."

Megatron stood up and immediately began to issue commands, "You two," He snapped at Skywarp and Thundercracker, "Find Starscream and join him in his search for the girl, guide him towards the coordinates. Soundwave, you and your cassettes will run recon at various locations throughout the coordinate area. If you see the girl capture her but do not incapacitate her and if you see an Autobot dispatch them silently. Blitzwing! Astrotrain you two will come with me. We are going to intercept Optimus and make sure his reinforcements come far to late for that Autobot traitor and peacenik!"

"Yes, Megatron!" His soldiers replied as they snapped to their orders and vanished off to their various dispatches. Soon both the Decepticons and Autobots would arrive in Alaska, each of them wanting to find a single girl in the vast wilderness and the energy creatures she had discovered.

End Chapter Two

* * *

Thank you for the tips! Once again I hope you review with your likes/dislikes about this story. I really love getting any helpful tips about anything from readers!


	3. Thoughts Like Lightning

Iron Lights

By Shironami Kane

Summery: G1 Up in Alaska a scientist has discovered Energy-producing creatures and the Autobots and Decepticons converge there to claim them. Unfortunately for the Autobots Spike, Chip and the scientist have a very rocky history.

* * *

Chapter Three: Thoughts Like Lightning

There was a constant hum of insects in the air up in central Alaska as the dawning sun began to peak up low on the horizon. The temperature would likely hit the mid nineties that day just like the previous three but for now a low fog caused by several lakes and rivers in the area made the air swirl up into various spirals. The buzzing of the insects was suddenly severed by a shrill scream that came from a girl who had just jumped into a river.

"Heebie-jeebies this water's absolutely frigid!" Valorie spoke to herself as she hastily scrubbed her body down with the snow-melt river water in an endless self battle to keep herself from stinking away any living creatures. It was bad enough that she was human, animals where scared enough of her just for that, she didn't want to make finding her passion in life more difficult than it already was.

The water wasn't getting any more comfortable so she hastily steeled her resolve before she suddenly dunked her head under the water and scrubbed viciously, trying to remove three days worth of grime and oil from her hair in just a single shot. She flung herself back up and gasped in the air, the water was so cold she could already see her fingers growing slightly purple and she imagined her lips where turning a similar shade.

"Time to get out of the water deary," She spoke quietly out loud to herself in an attempt to keep herself from feeling too lonely. As she stepped back onto the stony shore of the river however she stopped and gave a low gasp in amazement. A hundred feet downwind of the river stood an ermine and three babies. Since it was summer their fur was brown but Valorie knew within a few months they would turn white and become hunted for their fur.

"Aw, those little guys are so cute," Valorie spoke letting her thoughts trail quickly internally at a pace that was almost manic, '_At least these guys are far enough into the wilderness that they'll probably be able to avoid hunters. What do I know about them? Ermine visual resolution is lower than that of humans and their color vision is poor, although night vision is superior. They are carnivorous and like to eat insects, rodents, birds, fish, reptiles, amphibians, and invertebrates. Ooh this is so exciting! I wonder if they'll catch some fish right now its dinner time for them I suppose. Hm breakfast for me though. I wonder what I should eat. I've still got a bag of trail mix but that's probably stale by now, I've got some jerky, there's a berry bush at my camp site but those berries are sour. I suppose I'll eat the trail mix drink some water and have some jerky later if I feel peaky._'

"Time for breakfast," she spoke out loud and began to walk towards her campsite a quarter mile away, she had made it past the tree line before she quickly backpedaled and grabbed her clothes, "Oops, I almost forgot these."

Valorie's campsite was in a small clearing obscured by the branches of several trees. There was a foam mat laying out in the open with an already rolled up sleeping bag at the end. To a far corner of the site was an ATV that she used to travel her gear to new campsites. There was some equipment packed up from the night before on a raised platform such as a telescope, microscope, binoculars, camera and various megnetic and energy detection equipment.

Valorie casually pulled on some shorts and sandals, relishing in the cool air and not bothering with any more clothing, she was in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness, who was going to mock her for being a nudist? A bear? Beyond that she simply ran a hand over her scalp to untangle any clumps in her short hair but didn't mess with it any longer afterword. After her morning prep for her day she walked over to a cooler where she kept a bunch of things she had picked up since the beginning of her trip in May.

There where various rock samples, leaves, plaster molds of unusual paw prints, a bunch of instant photos of several insects she had found interesting and most interesting of all was the metal twenty four sided 'ancient Rubik's cube' she had found when she had stopped by an archaeological dig at an ancient burial site on the first week of her trip.

It was an odd looking toy with spirals, stars and other odd designs painted on it. She had been hiking past a dig site with the intend of continuing on without stopping when she spotted her geology professor and a crew five days into her trip. Apparently he always spent his summer months on archaeological digs and she had dug around with them when she accidentally pulled up a buried chest of various objects like balls, cord and hoops out of the ground. The group already had about five of the puzzles and so they allowed her to keep it as a souvenir, which struck her as odd because the hoops and balls where pretty ordinary but the puzzles where probably very valuable.

But not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she had tucked it away and usually spent about two hours a day twisting it and trying to solve it. The first time she solved it was the easiest but there was some sort of interior clockwork or something inside that would snap the completed puzzle into a more complicated problem and she would have to start again. It was a very fun interactive game and she imagined any child who had played it in the past would have a better mental stimulus than a child playing Tetras in her own era.

She solved the puzzle once again before she packed up her lunch, a tube of sunscreen, a wide brimmed hat, a pair of binoculars, a camera and thick notebook to go find a spot to watch for any creatures that might come past. She climbed up a tall cypress tree and simply sat and watched the forest. Sitting still and simply watching was one of the best ways to make new discoveries after all, whether they be on a personal or monumental level. That and in the silence she could hear her thoughts more clearly without the whispers and talk that constantly occurred around other people. More and more people seemed to fear and dread silence.

'_I wonder why people don't like the quiet? Without the noise of the radio or TV people will fill the silence with talk or they will make some sort of sounds such as tapping or humming. Maybe its because in the quiet all we can hear is ourselves and we are all frightened of what we think. In the quiet we think about what is important to us. Like dad and mom. But I also think very aggressively. I suppose it's a good thing that as humans we haven't developed empathy into telepathy. If we can instinctively feel what another is feeling and not like it we'd hate to actually hear the thoughts going around other people's heads. Ugh it wouldn't be quiet anywhere is people where particularly loud at thinking. Thoughts aren't sound waves so they don't move through the air. I wonder what kind of device would have to develop in order to actually understand a person's thoughts. I mean, would listening to another person think in another language be like hearing them speak in a different language or would it just be the meaning of the words? And would it work if two completely different minds like a human and a cat linked up? Would the human just feel the cat's instincts and be able to ignore them or would the human mind start to think more like a cat?'_

Valorie shook the sleepiness from her mind, thoughts in her head racing even as she observed. She had always had the ability to observe things around her while simultaneously thinking faster than one would assume a human brain would allow. No matter if she was in class, taking a test, going for a hike or just sitting and watching she could think fast and still take in information. It had been like that since her early childhood, her parents never stayed on a subject for very long and so she had to learn to quickly retain knowledge while sorting her own thoughts and opinions.

One of her most embarrassing memories was when on her first day of kindergarten while the teacher slowly read a story to the class. Valorie had put up her hand and asked if the teacher didn't know how to read since she was sounding out all the sounds and letters of every word. The teacher had gotten mad at her and made her stand in the corner for five minutes and so after that she didn't question why tests took so long or why she could learn in an hour what teachers spent an entire day trying to teach other kids.

She had instincts almost as fast as her mind and so she leaped out of the tree she was in and tucked and rolled when she landed just as there was a loud splintering snap of a tree branch and the sound of a heavy body landing on the ground.

"Well now. All of us have been looking for you since last night. It looks like I'm the first to find you. Come quickly now so you don't get hurt."

Valorie looked up in a daze straight into a pair of gleaming red eyes. It was a Decepticon, one of the bad alien robots from the news. She sat their dumbly looking up at him the only thing that left her mouth though thousands of other thoughts swarmed her mind was to say in a haze, "You're one of those giant Cybertronians. I thought you guys would be a little taller."

Frenzy was not impressed by this human at all.

End Chapter Three

* * *

Please tell me what you liked and/or didn't like about this! See you all soon!


	4. Inquisitive Minds Inquire

Iron Lights

By Shironami Kane

Summery: G1 Up in Alaska a scientist has discovered Energy-producing creatures and the Autobots and Decepticons converge there to claim them. Unfortunately for the Autobots Spike, Chip and the scientist have a very rocky history.

* * *

Chapter Four: Inquisitive Minds Inquire

"Are you going to come without a struggle or will I have to make you?" Frenzy didn't know what was up with this human but she was definitely already on his bad side for calling him short. There was something odd about her from the weird way that she wore her clothing down to the way she talked like an idiot. Why did he have to pick up a scientist that was crazy like her?

Valorie fought off her daze and immediately tried to reign in the excitement that was building up within her. She was finally meeting one of the aliens! She had dreamed of having an encounter and conversation with one ever since they arrived on Earth over a year and a half ago. She had always believed in aliens even since before elementary school and though she would of liked to talk to one earlier she could never bring herself to go to rallies or events that they went to. Because _he _was always with the Autobots and she wanted to avoid _him _as much as possible.

She had a feeling the only reason the Cybertronians had stalked her all the way into the wilderness was because of her discovery. And though her first meeting with an alien was with one of the crazy evil ones who where always stealing energy from the earth she was still excited to meet him. She decided to comply with his order both to make it easier to have a conversation with him and because she didn't want to bother with dramatics.

"Why would I struggle? You're bigger than me and stronger too probably and there's nowhere I could run off to. I'll just go with you and avoid that whole screams of distress cliche."

Frenzy scowled, a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to be rough with her before he grabbed her arm and lifted her up from her squatting position, "Come on then. I haven't got all day human."

After he contacted his companions to announce that he had found her the two traveled in a somewhat strained silence. Valorie fidgeted slightly before she blurted, "What's your planet like?"

Frenzy looked at her like she had just grown a second head. Humans didn't ever ask any Decepticon a question like that. "What?"

Valorie hesitated for a second before replying, "I mean your home planet. What's it like?"

Well she wasn't whining or annoying but he still felt reluctant to say anything, "Cybertron is covered in metal and it's dark because it doesn't orbit around any star. That's about all thats interesting about it. Without energon it's pretty much dead."

Valorie's eyes widened comically as she exclaimed, "You're kidding right? No sun at all? How did any life develop at all without a sun to create an atmosphere?"

Frenzy gave her a glare as though she were a particularly stupid pet as he condescendingly replied, "Cybertron has an atmosphere that a human could breathe in and we were in orbit of a sun over ten million years ago but some accident took the planet out of orbit. Nothing much changed though besides it being dark all the time."

"How did your race even survive an event like that, let alone continue to thrive?" Frenzy could hear the astonishment in Valorie's voice and didn't quite understand what she meant by it.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, as an example I'll use Earth. If the Earth were moved to between where is is now to and where Mars is the Earth would freeze up like a Popsicle and there wouldn't be liquid water on it and if it where moved half way between Venus and where Earth is now it would become a burning wasteland. How in blazes did your planet stay the same without any catastrophic changes while being sent away from its original solar system?"

Frenzy paused momentarily at the question. He was into electronics, radar and sonar and had never been interested in environmental science so the question was a little out of his league. She would have to ask Starscream if she wanted a good explanation since he was the environmental scientist of the Decepticons. He had been growing steadily more irritated since he had met the human so he switched his tone from condescending to being downright acidic, "Well Cybertronians aren't as feeble as you organic creatures so it doesn't matter."

"But you said there weren't any changes to the atmosphere besides it being dark," Valorie reminded him and just paused to think it over for a few seconds before she rubbed her forehead and groaned, "The implications of such a possibility are giving me a headache."

"Good, that will make you shut up then, won't it?" Frenzy said bitingly before he increased his pace. The sooner he got to Soundwave the sooner they'd be able to find the energy creatures and then he would be rid of her annoying questions.

Valorie shrugged and said, "Maybe, maybe not. Hey I've been wondering, you guys are after Earth's resources, right? So why don't you Decepticons and the Autobots build solar energy collectors and wind generators and such. Wouldn't that be easier than to always be attacking oil refineries and nuclear plants?"

"For Primus' sake just shut up! Slagit you sound like such a geek when you ask questions like that!" Frenzy finally erupted out of annoyance as he furiously wheeled her around and gave her a solid shake.

Valorie pursed her lips as she furiously stopped her eyes from watering up, it wasn't fair, why couldn't she have been found by a nicer alien. She wanted to yell at him but instead she just kept all her disappointment and anger internal, '_Well I'd rather be a geek than a mean little punk like you! At least I find useful things to do rather than bully people. You're a jerk and I hope a bigger robot steps on you! I hope you become a molten puddle of nothing! Everyone probably hates you and you have no friends! No one loves you, you empty headed tin can! I hope you get mistaken for scrap at a junkyard and get flattened! AAARRRRGGGGGAAAA! Hookay then. Okay Valor, calm down. Just because this guy's a jerk doesn't mean you let him get to you. I probably was pushing his patience level anyway seeing as this ones a Decepticon and I've been chatting him up since he's kidnapped me. At least he answered a few of my questions, if it was that evil leader Megatron I'd probably just be squashed or completely ignored. Huh, I wonder when we'll get to where we're going?'_

"When will we get to your team?" Valorie asked as she carefully rubbed her tender arm, it was showing signs of a rather large red hand print.

Frenzy was nearly off-lined by her sheer audacity, "My _team_? Human we are going to see Soundwave and Megatron himself and you have the servos to call the Decepticon Army my _team_?"

"I apologize?"

"Ugh, just forget it human," Frenzy said with a growl. His optics suddenly brightened when he saw a familiar form only a hundred feet away from him. It was Soundwave. Finally he could be rid of the human, "Hey boss! I got the human right here!"

Frenzy hastened to a speedy jog and slowed as a peculiar tingling sensation covered his body. It wasn't Soundwave doing a mental scan so what was it?

"Got you," a voice spoke from above the two and before Frenzy could react two gigantic hands scooped up both himself and Valorie. Frenzy immediately began to shout and curse at Hound who was smiling proudly from his work at Skyfire's feet. The 'peacenik' bot had put up a hologram and completely fooled him.

"Hello your designation is Valorie correct?" Skyfire asked nicely as the girl looked into his face in awe. Now this was a giant alien robot.

End Chapter Four

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this installment guys. If you see anything a little off such as grammer and spelling please tell me. I'm always tweaking things to make this story better and I have a blind spot since it is my own work so I'm always open to free advice! See you soon!


End file.
